the grandma
by salllzy
Summary: Bella swan has a grandma? and said grandma is still alive! ohh dear i smell trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Information- I changed Jane and Alec****'****s ages they are both now 17/18 for the purpose of this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- what happens when Bella Swans Grandmother makes a appearance? What will the Volturi do?

Caius Volturi was one of the three ruling brothers, his other two brothers Aro and Marcus were his family. The three of them were unmated and recently divorced, the ex wives had began to forget their places. And neither of the three men loved them any more, but that was neither here nor there.

Right now they had a bigger problem to deal with Edward Cullen and his 'human' Caius sneered at the very thought, why on earth would anyone date and fall in love with a human? Really all they were was food, food for those higher up on the food chain. He smirked as Edward growled and pulled Bella closer to his chest, Aro chuckled at the sight and at Caius knowing what his brother was thinking. Marcus just looked bored, bored with life and with himself if anyone cold be honest, Bella watched as one of the guards grabbed hold of Edward and gripped his neck so tightly that she could hear the cracking noises

"Stop! Please stop!"

No one paid her any heed, and Bella felt tears well up in her eyes for the first time in years. As the tear fell down Bella screamed

"GRANDMA!"

The tear fell and as it fell the most deafening 'crack' could be heard.

Felix found himself been thrown off Edward and crashed into a nearby wall, Demetri suffered the same fate. Aro, Caius and Marcus felt their interest pipe up. They watched and waited.

Bella felt familiar arms wrap around her, she watched as Demetri and Felix got threw off Edward and Alice as a regal voice spoke up

"There, now little one."

Bella clung onto her Grandmother and cried her eyes out she had come so close, so very close to losing her lover and her sister

"G-gr-grandma! I-I-I thought I would *hiccup* lose them!"

Bella felt a hand run through her hair

"Shhhh, its alright dear one. You know I wont let any harm befall them."

Bella nodded and snuggled further into her Grandmothers arms

"There now dear one, when you wake up this will all be over."

Everyone watched as Bella fell asleep in this strange woman's arms, then she stood up she easily towered over Marcus who stood at 6 foot. She stood at 6 ft 11, long jet black hair that went down to her knees, high cheeks bones, full red lips a small button nose. But her eyes, it was her eyes that got them all they were the most startling shade of green that anyone had ever seen they were emerald green. Her eyes surveyed the room and she spoke

"What pray tell was my granddaughter doing here?"

Edward scoffed

"Your granddaughter? Bella is human, so how the hell can you still be living?"

The woman snorted making her seem un-lady like

"Youth makes you impatient, and rude! Bella is not human not in the slightest! I should know, I gave birth to her father after all!"

That news shocked them all Bella wasn't human? Then what was she? Alice took a step forwards despite Edward's protests and his hand trying to grab for her as she asked

"then, what if I may ask is she?"

The woman's eyes softened for a few seconds before turning cold, ice cold

"Isabella is what I am, a demon."

The shock and horror on everyone's face nearly made the strange woman laugh, her eyes turned to Edward and she walked forwards her moves were both regal and stunning almost as if she was nobility born and bred. She circled Edward for a few seconds before tutting

"A shame young Edward Cullen, such a shame that you played this game with the wrong girl."

Edward growled

"I played no game!"

A dark laugh answered him

"Ohh? And how many other women and vampires have you played? I can see EVERYTHING! Including when you cheated on her!"

With that Edward was blasted back into the wall, the woman smiled a cold chilling smile

"But you are not under my rule so therefore I cannot kill you, but know this come near my granddaughter again and I WILL end your life!"

With that Edward was thrown out of the throne room all the way back to the airport, Bella groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times until her eyes landed on one person

"Grandma!"

She hugged her grandmother for all she was worth, she felt her grandmothers calloused hands on her cheeks forcing her too look up

"Bella, my sweet pea. Edward cheated on you."

Bella felt fresh hot tears trail down her cheeks as her Grandmother held her close

"But I thought *hiccup* he was the *hiccup* one!"

A laugh was her answer

"In case you have forgotten, I am still unmated as is your great uncle, my brother and your great aunt, my sister and so is your father. There will be plenty of time to find the one you are meant to be with."

Bella's sobs subsided into sniffles as all eyes were on the two, it seemed that the two had forgotten that they were in the Volturi's throne room, but no one wanted or dared to break up the moment they had seen what had happened to Edward and didn't want it happening to them.

Bella felt her Grandmother wipe away her tears and smile

"Now why don't you introduce me to that nice female vampire you were with hmm?"

Bella blushed she had forgotten where she was, Bella felt both embarrassed and mortified she had broken down in font of the Volturi! Bella took her grandmother's hand and held her to Alice

"Grandma, I would like you too meet Alice Cullen my best friend. Alice I would like you too meet my grandma Queen Sarah Lillian Severain Potter- Swan- Ravenclaw- Le Fay."

Bella giggled at the look on Alice's face, Sarah gave a soft smile

"You can either call me Grandma as Bella does or Sarah, but none of this 'your highness' or 'your majesty' stuff."

Alice smiled

"Its nice to meet you grandma!"

Sarah chuckled

"Its nice to meet you as well me dear."

Just as Bella was about to say something a pure white stag came into the room and spoke in a deep voice

"Sarah, sister where are you? We have checked the throne room, your room, the gardens, the libraries, your study. Please let us know where the hell you are!"

Sarah chuckled and looked at Alice and Bella before winking

"It seems I have left quiet the, mess and commotion back home."

Sarah clapped her hands together twice and a large and majestic tiger appeared, smiling she spoke to it

"Brother all is well, I am with Bella in Italy. Could you do me a favour and pick up Charles? Ohh and Alice Cullens family both should be residing in Forks."

They watched as the tiger ran off to deliver the message with haste, Sarah turned to the brothers still sat on the thrones and spoke

"My apologises Lords Aro, Caius and Marcus. I have been disrespectful in another rulers home, but I could not simply allow him to string my granddaughter along any loner."

With that she inclined her head Aro waved her apology off

"If it was my daughter or Granddaughter I would do the same, as you."

Sarah smiled and turned around as a large panther made itself known, all eyes were on it as a female voice spoke

"Sarah, really what do you get into! But we have gathered the people you have requested, and should be arriving at Volterra soon. Give our love to Bella."

With the message delivered the white panther disappeared, soon there was the sound of two cracks as the Cullens and Bella's father appeared with two people that looked exactly like Sarah, the only differences were the second woman had her hair tied up in a tight bun and the make had his hair in a ponytail.

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Angela!"

Bella hugged the two for all she was worth, Sarah walked forwards and pulled Charlie in for a hug

"How I have missed you my son."

Charlie held onto his mother

"I missed you to mother, I could of really used you."

Sarah smiled and ruffled Charlie's hair, Alice skipped over to her family and was embraced by all of them. Jasper pulled Alice in for a kiss that left her slightly dazed, Bella looked sad as she wished that she had something like that. Angela looked over at Bella and sadly smiled placing her hand on Bella's shoulder she spoke

"You will find someone like that one day sweet one, and if you don't I will make sure you don't turn out like your mother."

Sarah scowled

"And whats wrong with me?"

Harry just snorted

"The orgy of 1367 doesn't ring a bell?"

Bella looked curious

"The orgy of 1367?"

Harry laughed as did Angela and Sarah scowled even harder

"Sweet pea you are too young to know, perhaps when you hit a thousand or two."

Charlie looked at his mother

"You cant tell her but you can tell me."

Sarah looked everywhere but at her son, Harry and Angela were using each other to support themselves. Sarah scowled at the two

"this is your fault!"

Angela cried

"Don't we know it!"

With that she dissolved back into laughter, Harry had tight hold of his sides

"Ohhh God! I havent laughed like this is years!"

Sarah smirked

"So you didn't laugh like this in 1234? I seem to recall….."

Harry paled and glared at his sister, Angela just laughed harder. Harry and Sarah shared a look

"Brother do you remember 1769?"

Harry grinned

"Indeed I do, it was Yule…"

Angela paled and glared at the two before snarling

"We agreed never to speak of it."

Sarah snorted

"And its your fault for brining up the great orgy of 1367!"

The Volturi and the Cullens watched with amusement as the three began to bicker and quarrel, Charlie just shook his head he had seen them like this many times. Bella laughed as she watched, she couldn't help it! The only times she had seen them like this was when she was younger much younger, Harry held up his hand

"We seem to be forgetting our place, here we are in another ruling deities home and we are acting like children!"

Angela looked ashamed and Sarah just looked sheepish, the trio turned to the Volturi leaders as Harry spoke

"We apologise for our indiscretion, we should not of acted the way that we have done."

Aro once again waved the apology off, the trio smiled as Sarah gestured to Bella and Charlie

"Shall we head back to Forks?"

Bella and Charlie nodded their heads, Sarah smiled and pulled the two close with a 'crack' the trio had left. Angela and Harry smiled as well and looked at the Cullens

"Shall we too depart?"

Carlisle inclined his head

"Yes we must be getting back."

With that what was left of the group left, no one seen the five gold strings tying themselves to members of the Volturi, no one seen the strings turn into bonds un fulfilled soul mate bonds not even Marcus who could see bonds, but he hadn't seen because he hadn't used his sight and it would be many years until anyone even noticed.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Information- I changed Jane and Alec****'****s ages they are both now 17/18 for the purpose of this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- what happens when Bella Swans Grandmother makes a appearance? What will the Volturi do?

Part 2

Bella sighed as she reread her letter, she only hoped her great grandfather could shed some light on the information.

_Dear great grandfather _

_Dad told me that I should write to you and I have, I have been informed that all demons have both magic and a special demon ability. I know that grandma can see the future/past but uncle Harry let it slip that they each have three abilities rather than the one that a normal demon has, so my question is what is grandma's third ability? Aunt Angela said something about 'seeing' things but I truly have no idea what it means and uncle Harry said something about transference. _

_Lots of love _

_Your great granddaughter _

_Bella. _

Bella tied the letter to her owl and sent it off, she only hoped that her great grandfather would reply.

~~~~~~Demon realm~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Voldemort had been a ruler for many years, he and his mates Lucius and Severus had raised three very powerful and truly wonderful children. The only regrets that he had was he didn't have anymore grandchildren nor great grandchildren, but he knew that both Angela and Harry would find that one person some day. Voldemort sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes for a few minutes until a familiar sound could be heard. Opening his eyes he looked at the familiar owl sat on his desk glaring at him, snickering he opened the letter and read it frowning he took a blank piece of parchment and wrote his reply

_Dearest Bella _

_Your grandmother, my daughter has more than three. Each one has five gifts and not three, it is only three that they use. Your Uncle Harry, my son can tell what a persons intentions are, his second gift is he can tell when someone is lying to him. Those two gifts go hand in hand and it is a combination that has worked well for him over the years, his third gift is mind reading. Yes I know he doesn't like invading peoples privacy so he has learnt ways to block it, when he was little Harry had experimented on finding combinations with his gifts. He come up with several _

_1) the first one is simple his intention gift mixed with his lying gift. Simple yet effective. _

_2) the second one he rarely uses, his mind reading along with his lying gift, it takes a lot more time to use but it is as effective as the first one. _

_3) the third one and pray he never uses it, is a very deadly mixture of all three. He will use his mind reading to find out a persons true intentions the verbally flay them, afterwards he will reveal all of their lies. _

_Those three combinations earned him the nickname 'Demon of truth' as if it impossible to lie to him, his fourth gift is more dark and twisted. He can make a person relive their greatest fear, his fifth gift is known as 'healing fire' he can turn his body into bright green flames and heal any injury no matter how great or small. _

_That is your Uncles five gifts, each was is as strong as each other. _

_You Aunt Angela on the other hand is a different story, her first ability she can control the elements, such as fire, water, wind and earth. Her second ability is one of body, she can change her body into any one or anything from a giant to a door mouse. _

_Her third ability is one of the mind, she can control and posses people making them do her bidding earning her the name 'Demon of the mind' . Her fourth is similar to your grandmothers except she doesn't see the past she sees peoples future decisions. _

_Her fifth gift is one that she doesn't use ever unless it is highly needed, it is called life drain. She can take the life force from one person and add it to another it has only ever been used once and that was to save your grandmothers life, your uncle was not at home at the time and your grandmother was dying to quickly so your aunt used her gift to save her. _

_Your grandmother, she has five gifts same as the other two but she uses hers to make sure that no one harms her family. Her first gift is seeing peoples past actions, she can tell you what someone done when, why and how along with who. It is also the gift she most likely used on Edward Cullen, her second and first gift go hand in hand it allows her to view and show past actions. _

_Her third gift is transference, it allows her to transfer gifts and powers from one person to another for a time. The powers that the receive are not permanent. _

_Her fourth gift earned her the name 'Demon of torture and battle' her ability can make her see a persons weakness and exploit it, she has used this many times when defending the family. She also uses it when torturing people, I know it is not something you want to read or hear about but it is the truth. _

_Her fifth gift is deadly and she will never use it unless it is called for, this gift earned her the name 'death bringer' it is also why no one makes her lose her temper, her temper and power are both linked should she loose her temper run Bella, promise me you will run and not look back! Her power is over fire, should she unleash her full power she very well could level Paris, London and Volterra by herself. _

_But as you know she is laid back, helpful and a gentle person much like her siblings in that regard. I do hope this helps Bella. _

_Lots of love_

_Your great Grandfather _

_Voldemort. _

Rereading the letter Voldemort smiled and sent it off, he knew that none of his children told Bella about their powers and they had every right to. But Bella needed to know she needed to know why her grandmother knew about Edwards cheating when Bella and his family did not, right now Bella would need all the love and support she could receive.

~~~~~~~~~Volturi castle~~~~~~~~~~~

Caius was sat deep in thought, he couldn't get Harry out of his head no matter how hard he tried, he would only have to look at something and think to himself

_Would Harry like that? _

It was slowly driving him mad! Mad I say! But he wasn't the only one suffering, Aro could not get Angela out of his head either and Marcus had became frustrated at the fact that Sarah had invaded his thoughts as well.

But it wasn't just the brothers suffering both Demetri and Felix were both having very similar thoughts about Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella, none of them could understand it! Marcus looked bored as he looked around the room, after a few moments he activated his 'bond sight' his eyes widened and he grabbed hold of Aro's hand.

Aro went through all of the memories and came to the recent one and his eyes widened as well before murmuring

"this changes everything!"


End file.
